ical saking donya kula
by sera.so.shiny
Summary: title translation: disappear from my life, from javanese language. Azuma disappeared! Kanmuri was so sad.. but actually Azuma was pretending, and finally Kanmuri found out about it! what would he do? AzuKanmu. AU...Bad at summary so just read it
1. If I Could I Want To Turn Back The Time

(A/N: In this fic, Kawa, Azu, and Tsuki would be scientists like Kanmuri did. And they had their lab beyond the southern branch of pantasia – it's an underground lab)

If I Could I Want To Turn Back the Time

I

was

bored

.It shown clearly on my face. I just stared uninterestedly at my laptop, I'm trying and trying but still I couldn't concentrate to what I was doing. I stood up then walked slowly to the door which seemed shifting Kawachi's eyes from his colorful liquid to me.

"Ng? Where are you going to? "

"I don't know," I answered him as I closed the door behind me – I don't care he could hear me or not. I walked up the stairs which connecting the underground lab with the store. I was about to open the door in front of me when suddenly someone from the other side opened it. Kageto.

"Ah, Kanmuri-san, would you like to help me please? There's so many customers out there.."

I sighed. "I'm sorry Kageto- san but I can't now… Maybe in other time..." He didn't respond to my answer but ran downstairs, mumbling something like "It's useless asking for help to a selfish man like him". I continued to walk till finally I was outside. I had just realized that this store was really full of people, just like Kageto said before. Well… So crowded... But it looked like there's nobody to me. Kawachi.. Tsukino.. Manager Ken.. Kageto.. They were all here.. But Azuma.. He disappeared.

It happened three months ago…

(Flashback)

"Finally!" I shouted loud in my working room (in Southern Branch of Pantasia building's underground lab). It was quite spacious till I could hear my voice echoed. Just when I was about to go find Azuma, he entered my room. He wore a red T-shirt with a black ribbon on it – and why he wore such a girlish shirt? – and a white shorts under his lab coat. Oh, he was so cute till I was almost forgot what I was thinking before.

"Oh, Azuma- kun! Look, I've found the missing ingredient so this 'space yeast' will be perfect!" I said to him. (A/N: I'm sorry if their experiment sounds impossible because it's the first thing popped in my mind when I thought about their experiment)

"It's great then," he said as he walked closed to me. "But.. If we don't add something again, Japan -1 will be too plain.."

"Well.. I've been thinking hard but nothing's found so far.." I closed my eyes and started to think again. But his silk-like voice entered my ears in a high speed (of course) and opened my eyes.

"You have to take a rest, Kanmuri. You've been working since yesterday morning," he sat on a chair quite far from me; put a freshly baked Japan -2 on his table.

"Uhh.. But I even I haven't found the…" I cut my sentence off when I saw he was holding a glass bottle containing light yellow liquid. "..What's that?"

"Oh? It maybe is orange juice or lemon or something"

"Huh?" I frowned and stared more at it. "I saw something so alike with it in Kawachi's room just few minutes ago.. Did you get it from Kawachi?"

"No.. I just entered his room and found nobody. Then I saw this, so I just took this because I'm too thirsty and I bring it here to share with you," he said innocently.

"Be careful, Azuma.. I think it would be better if you put it back on its initial place, because, you know, Kawachi's liquid is sometimes dangerous coz he did many experiments, added unsafe things to his liquid…" I had a bad feeling and I told him, but he ignored it.

"Don't worry.. I know he did make strange potions but it won't make someone die or something," he said then he drank it. I didn't know why but I didn't even stop him although my inside was worrying him so much or even too much. I just continued my work; my inside seemed had let Azuma do anything he wants.

PRANGGG…

I turned my face to my behind. It was Azuma. The glass bottle fell from his hand and ended up broken on the floor. "A, Azuma- kun? What's wrong?"

He didn't answer but stared at his feet, his face shown a great fear. I did the same as I hope that it wasn't an effect of Kawachi's liquid. And if it was I hope it wouldn't be a bad effect.

But.. What happened after it was like a sharp spear, jabbing my heart so sudden till I didn't get a chance to cover my heart with a protecting shield. Azuma's body, slowly faded away started from his feet, and now his hips began to disappear. Both of us were too shocked, speechless; our mouth opened and closed like a dying fish.

"What happen?" Kawachi , Manager and Tsukino came, and in a sudden their face turned pale after seeing Azuma slow but sure faded away.

"Uh.. Kawachi.. What's happen to me?? I.. I.." Azuma cried.

"Azuma.. Did you.. Drink a yellowish potion from my room..?" asked Kawachi. His tone was mixed: afraid, anxious, worried, confused, and so on, I couldn't identify it.

"I.. Yes.. I thought it was juice so I drank it.." he answered in a tone not far from Kawachi's.

"My God…" he whispered. A deep regret could be easily seen from his face and his voice. "I.. I'm such a stupid.. I shouldn't make it.. But I.. I.. And– "

"Kawachi! What are you talking about? And why Azuma's body slowly fades away?!" I asked, once again hoping that Azuma would be alright.

"That potion is.. A potion that could make someone who drink it fades away.. And.."

"..A.. And what, Ka – Kawachi?", Azuma's mouth trembling when he asked it. He cried. Oh.. That tears. That face. Made me felt like fell into a valley whenever I saw it…

"A..And.. Can't come back.. Like fall into a black hole.. But I even don't know where you will go.. Nor you will survive somewhere there.. You will.. Disappear.."

That spear which jabbed my heart, transformed by an unknown black tiny thing came from somewhere, became so much little creatures - cute outside but terrifying inside - devastated my heart from inside little by little, then my heart broken.

(weleh lembai bgtss..)

(End of flashback)

I gazed at the afternoon sky, the sun was almost 'sank' and it was so beautiful.. Dazzling.. Splendid.. Just like Azuma was.. Oh God, why I couldn't stop thinking of him? Although I knew keeping him in my mind just will make me feel miss him more.. But I couldn't forget him.. I.. I have been working together with him for so long, I have been his close friend for so long, and I have been like him for so long.. And I even love him so much.. How am I supposed to survive if he's not by my side? It will be too hard for me to let him go and leave me like—

Oh, God.

I couldn't believe what I was looking at.

It's him..

It's him!!

That brunet hairs.. Tanned skin.. Pink bandana.. It must be him!!

I ran as fast as I could to the place where Azuma was. But I was too crowded here; it's too difficult to move fast. "Excuse me..!" I said to the peoples as I tried to run to Azuma who was standing under a sakura tree. Damn, these peoples obstructed me.. I couldn't see him..

And "oh.." was the only thing I could say after I reached Azuma's place before. He was no longer there.. Damn tear glands, don't excrete more tears or I'll cut you till you are no longer working.. Oh, but if I do it I'll die.. (ya bego lu!!) Well.. Maybe he wasn't there from first.. It was just an illusion.. I've been thinking about him too much.. I guess I should go back to Pantasia building..

Well that's the 1st chapter!!

How was that? I know it's still bad it's much more better than my stories before (I'm talking about the English).. I'm really sorry if you found too many wrong spellings/ grammars coz you know I'm not an expert at English.. mostly because it's not my first language (I'm Indonesian). I didn't get a beta reader yet.. Somebody, interested to be my beta – sorry, I mean, interested to have me as one as your beta-reading client??

N I want to apologize for my stories before if the language is too bad. I was in a hurry so I didn't even get a chance to say 'sorry'.. so I'll say it, "I'm SO SORRY….!!!!"

N I'm not really sure that I'll update it immediately or not. There's exams waiting 4 me.. aww… please hope that I'll pass it successfully!! Support me, please!!

N Review, please!!


	2. A Problem With an Innocent Pygmy

Hi!! Sera is here again!!

Btw, I forgot to change the title in my first chapter. It have to be 'ical saking donya kula' but the title is still 'if I could I want to turn back the time'.. I'm sorry! And also, I forgot to write "shigeru's Pov" in my first chapter. I'm really sorry...

###

2nd Chapter

"A Problem with an Innocent Pygmy"

###

(Still Shigeru's POV)

The door was probably too old; it produced 'kriiiiiiit' sound when I opened it, after all it was an ancient building (…is it?) so it might be.. And nothing changed in this room from I left.. Oh, but Kawachi and Tsukino weren't here (before I left they were here to do their experiment because two or three Kagetos were cleaning their room). Just I, me, myself, and experiment equipments here.. That stuffs reminded me of Azuma (oh, not again!) and.. My 'space yeast' experiment.. I mean, our 'space yeast' experiment.. I haven't finished it yet and since Azuma left me the research had been stopped.

I shifted my glance away and I saw Azuma's -2nd Japan on his table. It was such a miracle that it was still fresh although three months had passed. Does it mean that his spirit to make a new Japan and to satisfy peoples with his Japan still burning till now..?

Azuma.. Were you trying to remind me of my obligations? "You are.. Such a great and wonderful people, Azuma.." I said. My tear glands worked again as I took a seat in front of Azuma's chair. I rolled his chair so that it faced me.

"Azuma.." I began to talk to 'him'. I hope he would hear these words.. "It have been three months since you left me, but.. Your -2nd Japan still fresh until now.. Now that I've realized that your spirit is still burning.. I.. I'll try, Azuma.. To be a people like you.. To be strong when I face a trouble.. Even if you're not by my side to help me.. We're still friends, right? Now and forever, I'll always keep you inside my heart.."

I stood up then walked to a table to continue my research about 'space yeast'. I wiped my tears away. "Thanks, Azuma.." I turned my head at Azuma's chair's direction. "..For helping me to raise again my spirit.. And for giving me confidence…"

Silence came for a while as I imagined him, smiling at me from that chair. Then a smile appeared on my face, as though I did it to reply his. Oh, well, don't waste time just for smiling at a chair. Now.. Where's my prototype of space yeast? I left it on this table.. Well, three months ago but, I didn't move it.. Maybe Kawachi- san did?

"Kawachi- san.." I called his name as I entered his room. Nobody's there…

"Hua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha …." Aww! What a weird terrifying laugh! Was it Kawachi's? I should check it..

"Really? Kya ha ha ha! He's such a stupid!" Hmm? It's Tsukino's voice. Where were they? In manager's room?

I entered manager's room and saw both Kawachi-san and Tsukino-san were laughing like crazy. They seemed to realize that I was there and then they stopped their laugh, pretending like there was nothing happened. "..Kawachi, did you see my prototype of space yeast? I put it on the table in my room, but now I can't find it.."

"Space yeast? Did you put it in a bottle with picture of Saturn on it? A bottle which you showed to us few month ago?"

I nodded. "Did you see it?"

"Last time I saw it, it was on your table.. But I saw it three months ago.."

"Oh, well.. Tsukino- san?"

"I.. Even you didn't get a chance to show it to me, right? I don't know, Kanmuri.. Maybe you forgot that you've moved it somewhere.. Or maybe you've used it for make some bread?"

"I didn't.. So where is it now?" I said, mostly to myself, and then I went to ask Kageto and Manager. But neither of them knew. Oh, God. Then where was it? Oh well.. Maybe I had to make it again.. At least I still have the ingredients…

(Normal POV)

"Hahahahahhahahhaha!!!!" Manager and Kinoshita laughed as crazy as Kawachi and Tsukino after Tsukino told them that Shigeru talked with a chair because he missed Kazuma too much.

"Hahaha.. Sure, I don't know that a graduate of Harvard could even do stupid things like talking with a chair!" Kinoshita said.

"Look at me, guys! I'm going to act like Kanmuri when he talked with Azuma's chair!" Kyosuke said, and then walked hurriedly to a chair. He took a seat in front of it.

"Azuma.. I know it have been three months since you left.. But your Japan -2 is still fresh.. Now after I know that your spirit is still burning, I'll try Azuma.. To be a people like you.. Hiks hiks.. Oh.. You're such a great people.. You give me confidence… Hiks hiks… Huaaa…" he cried mockingly. (A/N: I wrote 'Japan -2', 'Japan -90', etc.. I didn't mean it's a 'Japan 2' or 'Japan 90' but 'Japan minus 2' and 'Japan minus 90'. I used minus number just because the real 'Japan' with plus number had already exist, right? Because I didn't watch the anime yet, so I don't know what number which hadn't already exist)

"Hahahaha!!!"

"Hmm.. If Azuma- san is here now, he'll laugh for sure!!" said Tsukino. "..Or maybe, his face will all turned red and hot.."

Kinoshita sighed and he looked sad. "Azuma- kun.."

"Huh? What's wrong with you, Kageto?" asked Kyousuke. Kinoshita didn't answer and Kyousuke began to think, 'and what's wrong with me too? Why in this world I have to worry about him?'

"Azuma- kun… I.. I miss you.." he said sadly. "..Mizuno-chan, Tsukino-san, Kawachi-san, Manager, and Yukino-san also.. They must be missing you now… And I bet the world is really missing you now…"

Meanwhile, in Yukino's house..

"Hahahahahaha!!!" Yukino laughed loudly. "He had died!! He'd died!!! Azuma had died!!! Yeeeaaah!!!! The world is really happy now!! Oh, it has been 91 days since he died! I'll celebrate it and I'll hold a big party here!! You!! Prepare the hall and send invitations to all people who hate him!! NOW!" she shouted to one of her servant.

"Yes, ma'am.." the servant said as he thought, 'What the hell? Since we heard that Azuma had died, she holds a big party everyday.. What a mad weird woman..!!!'

Back to Kageto and his friends..

Tsukino, manager, and Kyousuke frowned. "..Huh..?"

"..Then you just have to go to Aschealand and then visit him there!!" manager said. He wasn't intending to, but his sentence heard like sarcastic sentence in Kinoshita's ears. (A/N: Aschealand is a fiction island. It's not a country and it does not belong to any country. It's a little island, nobody's there, and it's located beside Papua, Indonesia. There are still no technologies and it still had forests.)

"Are you kidding? What the hell I'm going to do there?! And he's not there but he's in heaven now, you moron!!!"

"..Well, talking to a stupid boy like Kageto is always difficult.." Kyousuke said.

"You are the moron!" Tsukino added sarcastically. Kinoshita was about to cry but he held back his tears. "He hadn't died yet, you know!! He's now in an adventure in Papua to find purple chrysanthemum for Kanmuri!!"

And this was Kinoshita's turn to frown his forehead. "When we went to Disney World, Kanmuri said to us that he really wants to see and to have a purple chrysanthemum, and now Azuma's searching for it.. Don't you remember?" Tsukino explained.

Kinoshita mumbled, "..And you guys even didn't let me to go there.. But wait!"

Kyosuke said, "Where do I have to wait? In a café? Hahahaha".

"It's not funny," manager whispered in Tsukino's ear and she nodded.

"Purple chrysanthemum.. But we only can get in Aschealand, right? And.. Aschealand is.."

"..A little island, nobody lives there and there're many weird unknown dangerous creatures, he knows, and I've warned him but he wouldn't hear me.." Tsukino said worriedly.

"Azuma-kun, he's in love with Kanmuri or what? He maybe die there since the island isn't safe.. What?" he asked as he looked at his friends' astonished face.

"..So you've discovered it already?" Manager asked.

Kinoshita's eyes widened and his jaw opened. "WHAT? So he's really in love with..!??"

"Don't say it loudly, you moron!" Kyosuke covered Kinoshita's mouth with his hands to prevent Kinoshita from shout louder. "If he heard you, then he'll send us to heaven for sure!"

"…Sorry…"

Meanwhile…

"UWAAAAAHH!!!"

Kazuma tried to run as fast as he could as a huge green creature chased him. It chased him to prevent Kazuma taking the purple chrysanthemum. The creature was probably tried to take care of the flower, and Kazuma concluded that the creature loved the flower as its God.

Aschealand was full of dangerous creatures and this was third time in that day he was about to caught by the creatures. The first was when he was trying to climb a hill; many tiny creatures with three pairs of wings, a big red eye, and green body like a dragonfly tried to catch and eat him. But finally he could escape from them by turning his body into invisible-mode. The second was when he was swimming in the lake to find fishes to eat; a group of mermaids with two tails, wolf-like ears and five horns on its head chased him. At first Kazuma thought that it's a crown. Because the 'crown' was very cute with purplish transparent color, he said to the mermaids to give it to him and he'll give his Japan -90 (the space yeast bread). The mermaids agreed and then, he got the crown. 'I'm lucky because Aschealand had trees with house ware as its fruits..!!' he thought. (Remember, there're many unknown species of plants and animals in Aschealand)

'Damn, the ground is too slippery and there's too many big trees, but how that creature can run that fast?' Kazuma thought as he ran towards a big tree. He climbed on that tree and turned his body into invisible-mode. The creature looked confused, and finally it left him and went back to the forest, disappeared between the trees. Then Kazuma's body appeared again.

'Whew! Now, I'll continue my searching.. .' he thought as he jumped down and started to walk, but then he fell on the ground. "Aww..." he gasped as he felt his legs hurt. He looked at his legs, and he found that his legs scratched and the fresh red blood poured from his wound. Then he looked all around his body and found that his back and his arms were scratched too, although it wasn't too deep. 'Oh.. Should I leave this island without bringing the chrysanthemum? Because if I stay here any longer, I guess I'll soon forget how to breath.. I mean, I'll die soon.. But I don't want to make Kanmuri disappointed.. Oh, but I can give him the crown.. .' he thought as his hand explored his backpack, looking for the crown. He held it carefully in his hands, his eyes swept every inch of the beautiful crown with his gaze. '..I wonder how he will be if he wears this? And will he happy with this?' he blushed.

'Well.. I should take a rest for a while, then I'll go find the way home.. Aaaahh, the wound really hurts me..' he thought. He put the crown back in his backpack, then he climbed the tree again and soon he fell asleep.

###

The next day…

"Ummh.." Kazuma let a big sigh out from his mouth as he stretched his body. He looked at his watch. "Huh? It's 10 am already? How it could be? I have to find the way home now.. But how? I reached here because I used my 'flying Japan', a Japan that can grow a pair of wings on my back and I'll be able to fly. But now I don't have it anymore.. And if I want to make it, I don't have the ingredients.." Then he took his backpack, hoping that he could find something useful in it. But then he frowned when he saw that his backpack was opened.

"Wait, wait.. I closed this backpack before I went sleep but why now the…" His eyes widened as he looked in the backpack and realized that the crown wasn't there. "WHAT!? Where's my crown?!" He looked for it around the tree.

"Oh, that's it.." he jumped down the tree to take the crown which was under the tree. But when he was about to take the crown, a little pale hand grabbed it. He rolled his eyes and then he got the complete view of the thin creature. It had pale skin – even paler than Kanmuri's; with the skin that creature looked like a dead people, and it was really alike with normal boy, but this creature was far shorter than a normal boy, Kazuma estimated it was 50 cm only. A pygmy!!

"Oh.. Give it back to me, please, and I won't hurt you.." Kazuma said.

"..No way I'll give this back," the pygmy spoke in English and it surprised Kazuma. He felt weird but he also felt glad because he finally found someone – or maybe something – to talk to. The days he was there, he never talked with someone (except the mermaids) until this day came. He just talked with the weird creatures he met in his way, with the sky, with the moon, or with the clouds, although he knew that they wouldn't understand what he was talking about and they wouldn't respond him.

"..Please, don't take it from me," Kazuma said again.

"But.." the pygmy said with sad face. "..I haven't eaten yet since five months ago."

"Wait. Then how could you survive if you've not eaten yet for that long?"

".. I can survive without eating, but only for five months. And if I can't find anything to eat this day, I'll die.." the pygmy answered. Kazuma was confused. He really wanted to help the little pygmy, but he obviously couldn't let the pygmy take his crown. It's the only thing he could find in the island for Kanmuri, and if he had to go back to the lake, it's almost impossible. Because Aschealand was really weird; the way to the lake had disappeared from his sight.

(Flashback)

"Thanks so much, mermaids!" Kazuma said happily to the mermaids in the lake before he walked to the trees.

"Oh gosh, I left my jacket there.." then he turned his face to see his behind, but the lake was gone. He could only see big trees in the place where the lake should be…

"Huh? Where's the lake? I have just walked maybe three or four steps but..?" He asked to himself confusedly.

(End of flashback)

He didn't know, was the way just can't be seen by human or the way was really disappeared. 'Oh God, what should I do? I really want to help this pygmy, but.. Oh, but I still have Japan -90 that I made yesterday.. I hope the pygmy will like it..' he thought.

"..Umm, then, if I give you something to eat instead of the crown, will you give the crown back to me?" Kazuma asked carefully, not wanting to make the pygmy cry; the tears were about to fall down from its eyes. And he also didn't want to make the pygmy angry. Probably the little pygmy would grow bigger and became a quite huge one to eat him if it angry? Nobody knows…

"..What will you give.. To me..?"

Kazuma took a Japan -90 from his backpack. "..Take this! This is a Japan -90, made with special yeast: space yeast! This is really delicious, trust me." At first the pygmy looked doubt, but then its little trembling hand took the Japan from Kazuma.

Kazuma kept his eyes on the pygmy as it chewed his Japan, swallowed it, then a smile replaced its expressionless lips. Kazuma smiled and thought, 'Oh, it smiles! It smiles! It likes the Japan! I will get my crown back!!' "..Umm.. What's your name?" the pygmy asked to Kazuma.

"..Eh? I'm Kazuma Azuma.."

"…Azuma.." the pygmy walked and closed the space between its lips and Kazuma's cheek. Kazuma didn't get a chance to move and when he was finally aware.. The pygmy had kissed him…

"..Uhh.. WAAAH!!!" Kazuma screamed frightfully, he ran away, but the pygmy was far faster than him. The pygmy was now in front of him, preventing him to run any farther. "Wh, what do you think you was doing?? It was really.. Shocking me!!" Kazuma said.

"A, Azuma.." pygmy's hands on its mouth, and its eyes turned to puppy-eyes mode. It was trying to be looked innocent and.. Cute, but the effect on Kazuma was the opposite; Kazuma disgusted. He had never expected that the pygmy would kiss him.. He thought, 'what the hell was it thinking about? It couldn't be.. in love with.. me, right? It's a pygmy and I'm a human, and besides, we're both MALE – oh, but Kanmuri is also male – well, I mean, we have too many differences and..'

"Azuma, why are you avoiding me..? Why do you look so afraid to me..? Did I do something wrong? Is it because I kissed you? But.. Don't you love me..?" the pygmy broke the silence between them.

'Don't you love me..? Don't you love me..? Don't you LOVE me..?' the pygmy's voice echoed in Kazuma's ears, making him even more scared to the creature in front of him. Kazuma's heartbeat fastened because he was too frightened, head felt very dizzy, and he was nearly faint, but he tried to calm himself.

###

Author (stretching her muscles): Ahh! I'm so tired..

Kazuma (read author's story, then he shocked): WHAT?! Damn you!! Why I have to be kissed by the pygmy, huh?!

Author: Hmm? Seems like I heard something, but I see nobody's talking.

Kazuma (stabbing author with a sharp knife)

Author (bleeding): Kyaaa!! Don't do that!! Kyaaaa!!! Someone, help me!!

Shigeru: Azuma-kun! Stop it!

Kazuma: But she wrote that the pygmy kissed me!

Shigeru: But if you kill her now, we won't be together! I've missed you so much, Kazuma…

Kazuma (flushing): Me.. me too, Shigeru..

Then the two boys went out of Author's room and left the poor author; still with blood spurting out from her body). The Author said weakly, "I.. I'm sorry for the readers that you have too see a sadistic scene like this.. -cough- And also, I'm sorry that I added too much A/N here.. –cough again- and also for adding too many flashbacks.. and also if my story isn't good.. and also –cough- if my language is too bad, I've told you that I'm not an expert at English.. –cough- and I want to say -maybe my last- 'thank you' to my friend, Animanity, she had given me inspiration.. –cough again- and also thanks for everyone who reads my story.. we'll meet again in my 3rd chapter.. just if I can survive.. and.. review.. ple..ase…"

The author fainted and nobody knows when she will awake…


	3. Am I That Charming?

Author: Yeah! I've got well now! After I fainted, my mother brought me to the hospital and now I feel very good!!

Kazuma: But I still can't forgive you! After I and Shigeru together again, I'll kill you for sure!!!

Author: Hahaha.. But I'm not afraid of you! I bring a very great weapon right here to fight you! You'll die!

Kazuma: Huh?

Author: Mother!!! He said he's going to kill me!! Kyaaa!!!

Author's mother (angry, bringing a knife): WHAT? Azuma, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DO WITH MY DAUGHTER, HUH?!!

Kazuma (run away, and author's mother is chasing him): Uwaaa!!!

Shigeru: Nooooo!! Author, why are you so cruel to my Kazuma!?

Author: SHUT UP!

Shigeru: I'LL KILL YOU AUTHOR!

Author: Oh my… Well, for the readers, I guess I'll have a battle with Kanmuri so just enjoy my 3rd chapter!! Oh, and I warn you for the shounen-ai-ness and some shoujo-ai-ness! See ya later!

###

3rd Chapter

"Am I That Charming?"

###

"..Umm.. Pygmy-kun (?).. Listen, I'm not going to make you sad but.. I obviously can't.. I have someone to fall in love with.. I'm sorry.."

"..Azuma-san, I thought we're friends? I.. I love you b- because you're my friend.. Why you only love one pp- person? Then what about your f- family? You hate them a- all?" Too late, the pygmy had cried..

'Ah! I've misunderstood!!' Kazuma thought worrily. "..I didn't meant it, you're my friend, and I.. I love you as my friend, but.. You can't easily kiss your friend just because you love him/her and he/she love you too.." Kazuma tried to explain it as kindly as he could, hope that the creature would stop crying.

"..Why..? I used to k-kiss my father's, my mm-mother's, my brothers', and – and my friends' cheek.. Why I can't do it w-with you..?"

"..Because.." Kazuma thought a while to find a wise answer. ".. I'm not used to it.. Maybe because I'm a human and you are a.. pygmy.. We're just different each other, pygmy- kun.."

The pygmy seemed understand what Kazuma meant and it stopped crying. "..I'm sorry, Azuma.. I didn't intended to.."

"It's okay, pygmy-kun.. But promise, don't do it again with me, Ok?"

"I, I promise!" The pygmy smiled merrily.

Kazuma smiled and caressed pygmy's head. "Pygmy- kun.." The pygmy turned its head to face Kazuma, who was looking at his Japan in pygmy's hand. "..Do you like it?"

The pygmy looked at the bread on his hand, then asked, "..Do you mean this..?" Kazuma nodded. "So this is a 'Japan'..? I.. I love it very much! It's really delicious! It's great.. And.. Thank you for saving my life..."

"You're welcome," said Kazuma. "..Umm, Pygmy- kun? Can I have my crown back..?"

The pygmy took the crown from behind its clothes and gave it to Kazuma. "Sure..!"

Kazuma then put the crown in his backpack. "Pygmy-kun, can I ask for your help?"

"Anything's for Azuma, my best friend ever!"

"Can you show me how to go out from this island and back to my home? My home is in Japan country.." he said sheepishly.

"..I don't know where it is, but maybe my friend can bring you there," the pygmy turned its face to the sky, then began calling a name, "Dragonia! My friend, Dragonia! Can you help me please..? Dragonia??"

Then Kazuma's eyes noticed something in the blue sky, a red big -as big as a horse- snake with a pair of wings, five legs and three violet eyes, flew and then landed in front of the pygmy and Kazuma. "..Meet my friend, Dragonia"

"Oh, ni- nice to meet you.. I'm Kazuma Azuma.." And the snake answered with cat-like 'meow' sound. "You can ride Dragonia to your home, Azuma.. And for Dragonia, don't forget with your home..!" Dragonia meowed again, nodded.

"..Thanks so much, pygmy-kun! I promise I won't forget your kindness!" Then Kazuma sat on Dragonia's back, and Dragonia flew in the sky with an unimaginable speed, and before Kazuma could open his eyes they reached Japan country. Dragonia landed in front of Southern Tokyo Branch of Pantasia building and let Kazuma climbed down his back. Kazuma looked at his surrounding.

"Hmm.. Why I have a bad feeling?" He turned his body and..

Bruak!!

"Aww!" he shouted as he and a girl fell on the ground because of the force of their collided body. He looked at the girl and found himself surprised of the girl. She had brunette hairs, tanned skin, caramel eyes… Just as he was. But the person in front of him was a girl…

"Oh, I, I'm sorry! Did I hurt you? Did I?" the girl asked.

"Eh, no.. I'm okay," Kazuma answered. The girl then gathered the things which were fell on the ground when they smashed together, and keep it back in her brown- polka dot bag. Kazuma helped her and he was once again surprised. Kazuma stared at the plastic bag on his hand that he took before. "A.. Japan?"

The brunette girl looked at Kazuma as Kazuma looked back. She nodded and grinned. "It's a Japan -2! I made it with special formula, so it will be fresh although you leave it 5 months! You can take it"

"Oh, you're so kind.. But.. I'm not hungry now, thanks.." Kazuma's frontal muscle formed a pattern, like hills and mountains, showing his confusedness. 'It's just the same bread as mine.. And this girl.. He's just so alike with me! How it could be..?'

"Azumi!" a voice called a name, which was the girl's name, Kazuma thought, because the girl turned her head at the source of the voice. The voice was sounded familiar to Kazuma, although the voice was a bit high-toned. 'Oh! Kawachi's voice!'

"Kawa –" Kazuma's sentence was cut off by the one more astonishing view. The one who called the girl was an around 18 years old girl.. Her blonde short hair.. Reminded Kazuma of Kawachi. Her tanned skin.. Reminded Kazuma of Kawachi. Her brown eyes.. Reminded Kazuma of Kawachi.. Is she.. Kawachi? But the last precious thing Kazuma remembered about his best friend is, Kawachi is not a girl! So who is she?

"Kayo!" the girl who was called 'Azumi'' answered.

"Where were you? I was looking for you.." Kayo said as she walked closer to Kazuma and Azumi. 'God! How they could be so alike with me and Kawachi?' Kazuma thought.

"Whoa," Kayo whispered in surprise. "Who is he, Azumi? Why is he.." Kayo lowered her head so she could see Kazuma's face clearly. "…so alike with you..? Is he your cousin?"

Azumi shook her head. "We were just met few minutes ago when I unintentionally bumped with him. Umm.. What's your name?"

"Me?" Kazuma asked.

Azumi smiled and she looked pretty. 'Gosh, am I also that cute when I'm smiling?' Kazuma thought. "Who else could it be?"

"I… I'm Kazuma Azuma.." The two girls gasped then giggled, light pink color started to spread on their cheek.

"My, my! How it could be? Azuma-san, we have same hair color, eye color, skin color, height, appearance.. Even our name.. I'm Kazumi Azumi! Are we brothers and sisters actually? We're just so alike! But the only difference is that I'm a girl and you're a boy… Hihihi.." Azumi said. "Oh, by the way, do you have time? What if we go to our bakery?"

"Where is it?"

"It's in front of you!" Kazuma was frozen. "Wait.. Wait.. Actually…" there're too many thoughts running through Kazuma's mind till he couldn't decide which one he would tell the two girls first. "Why.. Why are you so alike with me?? And why that Kayo is so alike with my friend, Kawachi? Why did you say that this is your bakery? Are you new baker here? Or.. Am I not in Japan now?"

At first the two girls looked confused when Kazuma 'bombarded' them with almost a thousand questions, but then Kazumi answered Kazuma's questions. "..Well, I even don't know which 'Japan' you mean, but we're now in a city called 'Nowhere'"

"..Huh?" Kazuma asked.

"Moron," Kayo said mockingly. "This is Nowhere, Nowhere-land Country, Nobody-knows continent, Nobody-will-ever-know planet, Orion galaxy…"

Kazuma's mouth opened and his frontal muscle formed hilly and mountainous patterns again. "..No..Nowhere?" Kazumi and Kayo nodded.

"Friends, where are you?" Oh.. This voice. The voice that would make Kazuma melted every time the voice calls his name. The voice that heard like angels' song in Kazuma's ears… "Oh, there you are.. What are you doing there?" A girl with light pink soft short hair, with an age of  16, came out of the Pantasia building..

"Oh…" Kazuma's eyes widened as his eyes met with the girl's amethyst ones. Those as-bright-as-stars eyes stared at him innocently, the light pink color on the girl's pale cheeks just made Kazuma's heart beat so fast like crazy. Kazuma even nearly fainted, and…

"Kanmuri!!" Kazumi called the girl happily. "Please meet my friend, Kazuma Azuma! Azuma-kun, please meet my friend, Shigeko Kanmuri"

Both Kazuma and the pink-haired girl were still speechless; eyes still at each others'. Kazuma didn't know, but the girl's heart was beating faster each second passed, just as well as him. Oh, as if they could do a telepathy.."He's so alike with me, right, Kanmuri-chan? Kanmuri-chan?"

Kazumi looked at Shigeko who didn't respond her question. Shigeko was blushing as red as red roses; at the same time, as red as Kazuma was. "…Maybe we should let them for a moment, Kayo.. Let's go" Kazumi murmured and dragged Kayo into the Pantasia building.

Kanmuri and Kazuma didn't know why, but they brought their bodies close to each other. Just when their lips were only 20 cm away, a sound of explosion entered their ears. Kazuma turned his head to the source of the sound; the 2nd floor of the Pantasia building. "Wh, what was that??"

"Tsuyoshi," Kanmuri called a name quietly and ran into the Pantasia building. Kazuma thought, 'this boy maybe looks like Tsukino' as he followed her and they saw smog came out from a room. Kayo and Kazumi were in front of the opened room and they tried to get into the room, ignoring the smoke. The name 'Tsuyoshi' was called by Kazumi, Kayo and Shigeko as they searched for him in the room. Kazuma's mouth closed and a half of his brain was still thinking about Shigeko but he forced the other half of his brain to concentrate in looking for Tsuyoshi in that room. His eyes swept the room with his glance. Suddenly his eyes caught a view of a white-skinned body in front of an oven which was the source of the smoke. 'It must be Tsuyoshi,' he thought. "Hey, looks like this boy is the one who you are searching for?"

Kayo, Kazumi and Shigeko hurriedly ran to the boy Kazuma just founded. 'Oh, I'm right,' Kazuma thought. 'This boy is really alike with Tsukino; his light-brown hair, white skin, green eyes..'

"Tsuyoshi, are you okay?" Kazumi asked worriedly. But maybe this question wasn't needed, because Tsuyoshi looked so healthy, only his skin was covered in black layer of dust.

"I'm okay.. Uhuk-uhuk!! Uhh…" the boy let coughs out of his mouth and he gave a death glare to Kayo.

"Oops, I think I forgot something.." Kayo was about to leave but Kazumi and Tsuyoshi stopped him with their glare.

"Kayo!" Shigeko called the name with the 'I-hate-you-and-maybe-I-will-kill-you' aura. Kazuma looked at her with an indescribable look; lovingly but surprised. "You put something into her dough till the dough exploded, right?"

"Umm.. How could you know?" Kayo said as her lips made a fake innocent smile.

"You're the one who like making weird potion!!!!" Kazumi, Shigeko, and Tsuyoshi shouted to Kayo. And Kazuma could do nothing, his heart was almost exploded because of his love for Kanmuri Shigeru flooded his heart..

###

In the evening..

"Azuma-kun, let's go there!" Shigeko dragged Kazuma to a merry-go-round. Kazuma didn't know why, but when Shigeko asked him to accompany her to the park, Kazuma couldn't say anything but 'yes'.. Although he did know that it's wrong to be around Shigeko; because Kazuma loved Kanmuri Shigeru..

"Wait, aren't we too aged to ride that?" Kazuma protested, but when his eyes met with the amethyst one which seemed saying 'pleeeeeeaaaaaaaassseeeeeeeeeeee……..', he then said, "Oh well.." and then walked behind Shigeko who looked happy. 'Oh God, this girl is troublesome.. The real Kanmuri Shigeru isn't like her…' he thought.

After they rode the merry-go-round, they walked to a café.

Sunset came as Shigeko kept staring at Kazuma's eyes lovingly. But Kazuma turned his head; avoiding Shigeko's, he started to feel disturbed with that girl. 'She must have misunderstood me.. Seems like she thinks I love her.. But… my love is just for Kanmuri, I mean Kanmuri Shigeru..' Kazuma thought.

"Azuma-kun…" Shigeko's voice called Kazuma's name. Kazuma turned his face to look at the pink-haired girl; although he wasn't sure he wanted to or not. Kazuma didn't expect, but Shigeko's face now just few inches away from his.. Shigeko closed her eyes and kept on closing the space between their lips..

"W, wait…" Kazuma's heart beat increased as he tried to keep away from Shigeko. "Stop it!" Kazuma finally shouted at the girl and pushed Shigeko till she was almost fall on to the ground. Shigeko looked at Kazuma with a puzzled stare, as though that amethyst eyes saying 'what's the problem with it?'

"I'm sorry, Kanmuri-chan.." Kazuma said. He still couldn't face Shigeko, his eyes only stared blankly to the ground. "..But I can't"

"Why, Azuma? I.. I thought you love me?" Shigeko asked.

Kazuma raised his head, now he stared at Shigeko's eyes sadly. "I.. I'm sorry for treating you like this.. But Kanmuri, I hope you will like to understand me; understand that I.. Love somebody but not you… I'm really sorry Kanmuri.."

Shigeko said nothing and the sorrowful aura could be easily seen on her face. The red evening sky was just as red as her face, showing embarrass; both of her guilty feeling and of she was about to kiss someone who was loved by her. Silence came to them, and ended with a smile accompanied by a sigh from Shigeko. "Well.. Then I just can say sorry too.. For about to kiss you.. twice"

They looked at each other with a smile on their face.

###

"Azuma, are you going to go to your home now?" Kazumi asked as she put a tray containing 5 glasses of tea on the table of the underground lab in the Southern Tokyo Branch of Pantasia. And the one who was asked by Kazumi could only nod expressionlessly. "If I stay here any longer, maybe my friends will worry me more. I don't want to make them sad.." Kazuma said.

"Wait! Does it mean that you.. Left them without saying goodbye or something?" Kayo asked, surprised. And Kazuma could only nod once again.

"Oh my.. Azuma, you're so cruel to your friends.. Especially.. The one who is loved by Azuma," Shigeko said teasingly. Kazuma blushed and said, "Kanmuri!!"

"Kanmuri Shigeru, that's the name of the boy who is so alike with me. Do you know, friends? He's in love with that boy. That's why he blushed when he met me for the first time," Shigeko kept telling Kazuma's secret which he told to her at their way to the Pantasia, and just made Kazuma's face even redder than blood. Then the 'oooooh' voices came out from Kayo's, Kazumi's, and Tsuyoshi's mouth and Kanmuri only grinned teasingly to Kazuma.

"Kanmuriiii…" as Kazuma called the name; Dragonia meowed loud, as though it was calling Kazuma angrily. Kazuma walked upstairs, followed by Kayo, Tsuyoshi and Kazumi; and found Dragonia was waiting for him in front of the building. The snake meowed once again. Kazuma walked to it and then caressed its head, "Haha, I'm sorry Dragonia, I've forgotten you.."

"Kyaa!" Kayo screamed.

"Oh, don't worry, it's my friend, Dragonia, it won't eat you or something.. Don't be scared.." Kazuma said, encouraging his friends.

Kayo approached the big snake and caressed its head. She turned her face at Kazuma and said mockingly, "Who is scared? I was just about to say 'it's so cute'. I'm not scared! Think first before you say!!"

Kazuma sighed and sweatdropped. "Well, but Kayo, if you play with this cat-voiced snake too long, Azuma won't get a chance to go back to his home," Tsuyoshi said. Kazuma then climbed and sat on Dragonia's back. He waved his hand and shouted "Bye!! I'll visit you again, I promise! See you again..!!!"

As Kazuma and Dragonia disappeared from their sight, the night sky which was full of star before, now covered with grey thick clouds. A loud thunder accompanied by a flash of light started the rain. Water dropped from the dark sky, wetting the world, as though the sky was crying.

Kayo, Tsuyoshi and Kazumi ran into the store before they were wet of the rain, but Shigeko kept staring at the sky unemotionally, ignoring the rain which now made her whole body wet.

"Ah, Kanmuri!! Let's get into the store, or you'll get sick!" Kazumi called Shigeko, who wasn't react to her calling. Kazumi then joined Shigeko, staring at the sky sadly. "Kanmuri.. I.. Absolutely can't read your thoughts, and I don't know what are you thinking about now, but…" Kazumi looked at Shigeko. "..It looks like you're crying.." Kazumi continued her sentence, and then she hugged Shigeko from behind. Shigeko's jaw opened as she felt warmness covering her body.

"I know you're sad that he have to leave.. But don't cry, Kanmuri.. You are losing him, but Kayo.. Tsuyoshi.. And I are still here for you.. We.. I'll never leave you alone, Kanmuri.." Kazumi said. Shigeko shut up her mouth and just turned around, hugged Kazumi back tightly.

###

"Hihihi…" Kazuma giggled quite loudly, till Dragonia looked at him with confused look. "Oh, it's.. Haha.. Nothing, Dragonia… Just watch your surrounding and be careful.. Hahaha.." Kazuma said, still laughing. 'Oh, I just can't help it.. It was just few hours since I met Shigeko, but he- I mean, she had already fell in love with me.. Isn't it great? Then I must be very charming, hehehe.. Then maybe the real Kanmuri will also love me, hehe..' Kazuma thought. Oh, what an over confident Kazuma..

###

Author: hehehe, how was that? I'll wait for your review!! Bye..

Kazuma: Wait, Author, why my adventure takes so long? When will I meet Shigeru?

Author: Ummh T_T.. sorry, coz there's too many ideas running through my mind, so I decided to write them first, then I'll write the scene when you meet Kanmuri at the end of the story.

Shigeru: Uuuh, but I've missed Kazuma so much..

Author: who cares? I only care about my story, not about you.

Shigeru & Kazuma: DAMN YOU!!!

Author run away before the two boys kill her.

A/n: Oh, about the pygmies, I knew them from the movie 'Mummy Return'. I also visited wikipedia to find out about pygmies, but the descriptions there are a bit different with those that I watched in 'Mummy Return' (actually it's an old movie).. I wrote the description of the pygmy which met Kazuma in Aschealand according to the movie.


End file.
